


Space Girl  ☆Catradora☆

by Spikz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Outer Space, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikz/pseuds/Spikz
Summary: This is literally only Catradora fluff with some good ol' angst. I cant say anything more.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 30





	Space Girl  ☆Catradora☆

Space wasn't too pretty, Catras imagination of it was.. way more? Well more space-y? Who knows at this point but the magicat knew one thing she was alone in space with Adora.

Alone with Adora being alone with someone so important to her seemed like an honor at this point so she just sat in Adoras arms not wanting to move.. not even wanting to let out a breath because she knew the slightest movement may just end it. Catra was a careful person her ears twitching at every tiny sound that even passed by her. The rythm of the small buzzing as the ship flew brought out a small purr, Adora was just sitting there in silence.. arms wrapped around Catra as she leaned back, Catra returned it and they both were leaned back against the seat now staring out at the stars. "It's pretty when you're not a panicked mess trying to save your childhood bestfriend." The warrior joked Catra let out a soft tired giggle. "Mmm~ guess I never took time to notice how beautiful the world was." The former horde soldiers talked like they were scared to overstep anything.. no shouting, not even a laugh or two just small giggles like when they were younger whispering about 'whatever' as Catra called it.

"Hey? Furball I love you." Adora pecked Catras cheek, "shutup muscles for brains." Catra scoffed pink dusting her freckled cheeks, "You're so cheesy~" They went back to conversing quietly after their small bicker about the horrid nicknames given. "Catra? I do love you.. its just.. you havent exactly sung to me yet and its my birthday.' Adora pouted,' the feline let out nothing but a scoff before leaning back and singing softly into Adoras ear the girl smelled like some expensive perfume she was forced to wear although everything about Adora made her want to just jump onto her and never let go it hurt knowing how much she had hurt her , the scars on her back made her cry everytime she saw them..  
Catras brain went fuzzy as she continued singing into Adoras ear until they both passed out hugging eachother.

-

Adora woke up to Catra sleeping on her chest, she kissed her head before playing with her hair and just staring out the window. Her views of Catra never changed.. a girl whos flaws overcame her whenever she got overwhelmed, the first time it happened was Adoras 12th birthday nobody celebrated except Catra who made Adora a present that Shadow Weaver destroyed after Catras month of just trying to make her bestfriend something. The situation resulted in Catra attacking Shadow Weaver, that was the first time in her life Adora actually saw every emotion Catra had kept in just come out at the same time. Of course Shadow Weaver being in her 40's to 50's at the time she overpowered Catra. Adora didnt see Catra for three weeks after that when the feline returned she broke down in adoras arms screaming in pain about all the things Shadow Weaver had did to her... was Shadow Weaver that bad..?

Adora was cut out her thoughts as she heard Catra purring and shifting around slightly, Adora knew this is a sign Catra was probably not wake up anytime soon so she took off her jacket putting it on Catra and standing up after putting Catra comfortably on the seat. The blonde knew she had work to do or something but her eyes never left Catra.. the work now forgotten as she was already picking up Catra taking her into the bedroom and laying her down on the bed sitting on the floor next to her being too scared to actually lay next to her.

Catra opened one eye before lifting up the blanket. "Cmere muscles." Catra said with a pout her tail swishing under the blankets, adora did as told and stood up getting into bed with Catra, the feline curled up against her chest and Adora closed her eyes rubbing Catras back.

"..love you idiot."

"Mm.. I'm you're idiot dumbass." They both teased eachother tiredly until finally actually going back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi


End file.
